


The Danger Days Kids

by Killjoy_Bandito_Sinner, Misses_Misty_Eyed (Killjoy_Bandito_Sinner)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Highschooler, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Music, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Theatre, Tour, Violence, danger days, gerard way's daughter - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_Bandito_Sinner/pseuds/Killjoy_Bandito_Sinner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_Bandito_Sinner/pseuds/Misses_Misty_Eyed
Summary: So, you are Gerard Way's daughter and after he divorces Lyn-Z you are left to take care of Bandit and fix your relationship with Gerard.Gerard was born in 1984 and is 35 at the time of this, Bandit was born in 2009 and is still 9 and you were born in 2002. If any character's ages change I will make sure to put that in the beginning. Killjoys, make some noise in the comments!





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard is 35 born in 1984 and other celebrities ages will have an author note if they are altered

Hey! I'm Y/N, and remember that kid from danger days? Yep, that's me! Nah, I'm just kidding! I'm Y/N and that kid is my father. No, I'm lying. Anyway, I'm Y/N Way. Yep, Mikey Way's niece. Well, Gerard Way's daughter to be more specific. And I'm here to tell you my life story, so sit back, relax, get ready to cry cause I'm a loser ( A/N I JUST DID BC I GOT G-NOTED BY BLACK PARADE), and get ready to laugh at my weirdness! So, let's start from the beginning, 2002, a beautiful baby, me, was WRONGLY dropped off at a doorstep! Can you believe it?! Who wouldn't want me?! Anyway, that person was my mom, and she dropped me off at my father, Gerard Way's doorstep when he was only a mere 18 years old. He just moved out of his house and just graduated from high school. He only saw the note that was attached and instantly knew that he had to take care of me, what was the note you ask? I don't know and I'll never know because he says that it'll break me if I read it. Wow, Mom. Thanks. So, he took care of me for a glorious 17 years, I remember going on my first tour... Okay, so I don't completely remember it. I was only 7 and the only reason I went was that Gerard didn't trust anyone with me! Well, he didn't, but now that Bandit came along everyone's been in love with her and I really don't get noticed anymore.

 So that brings us to today, I got my first tattoo! It's one that me and my best friend got, a half a heart that said ‘Friend’, on mine and ‘Please’ on hers! I walked in the house with my shoulder covered with my sleeved crop top. I walked quickly upstairs quite normally knowing that no one really cares about me. As I reached my door I saw that it was already open and there was slight sobbing. I saw Bandit on my bed with her arms around her legs and she was crying.

Me: Bandit, what's wrong?

Honestly, there were times when I really hated Bandit when I was younger, because her mother was a complete bitch to me and my father never cared about me anymore. But now things are getting hard with our dad and her mom, Lyn-Z came home drunk and was getting harsh with Bandit and my dad wants a divorce.

Bandit: Th-They're fi-fighti-ting again. Mommy and Daddy.

I sighed and sat by her. Dad had told me about wanting a divorce in one of those rare moments we get together. I walked over and sat by Bandit. I wrapped my left arm around her in a sideways hug and rubbed her shoulders. I knew that after this fight they're getting a divorce. Maybe I should take Bandit somewhere, to get her away from this. Suddenly, I heard glass breaking in the room that Dad and Lyn-Z shared. 

Gerard: LYN-Z! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Okay, yeah, we're going.

Me: Bandit, come on, let's go somewhere. I walked over to her dresser, (we share a room) and grabbed her favorite black sweater, it's the album cover of the black parade and gave her her black skinny jeans. She loved to match with me so I gave her an outfit just like mine and she quickly changed. She slipped on her converse and I had to change into mine because 'we're sisters and people have to know that!', as said by Bandit. We ran downstairs trying to make as less noise as possible and I grabbed a few snacks from the kitchen.

Me: Where do you want to go? The mall, the playground?

Bandit: The mall!

She loves the mall because of 2 stores, Hottopic, and build-a-bear. So off to the mall!

30 MINUTES LATER BROUGHT TO YOU BY BANDIT AND I SINGING TWENTY ONE PILOTS!

I stepped out of the car and got Bandit out from the back. I called a few of my friends beforehand and they met us at the front. They all LOVE Bandit because of how cute she is. We all walked around the mall and everyone was more than happy to go with Bandit to build-a-bear. She got a dog that resembled a black and white border collie. My best friend, Liza took me to the side,

Liza: So, what happened?

Me: Oh, yeah,

I texted her that I needed to talk to her while we were at the food court,

Me: Uhm, my Dad and her mom are getting a divorce. It was getting bad. Lyn-Z threw a beer bottle at him and then I got her out of there.

Liza: Wow, well, we won't have to worry about you going back home tonight. You and Bandit can stay over.

Me: Thanks, 

We walked back to the group and Bandit stuffed her bear and named it. I paid for it and we left. We headed to Hottopic and I was glad to be there, HOTTOPIC IS MY HOME! I bought this cute supernatural red tie-dye hoodie and Panic! At The Disco hoodies. Bandit wanted a Stitch hoodie that said 'Extra-terrestrial' on it so we had to get matching ones. I checked the time and it was already 7. Usually, Bandit goes to bed around 9-10. But it's friday night so she's all energetic and I don't see any way of getting her to sleep soon.

Me: Bandit, what do you want for dinner?

Bandit: Chicken nuggets!

Me: Okay, from where?

Bandit: McDonald's!

Me: Chick-fil-a it is!

Bandit frowned at my words but I am NOT eating there. She had that look on her face and I felt guilty. 

Me: Fine. 

She squealed and we got back in the car. We are going to Liza's so I can drop off Bandit and they'll go get food while I go to the house and get her overnight bag I have packed just in case. When I got home everything was so much worse. Things were broken everywhere but it was quiet. I walked over to the kitchen counter where I saw a stack of papers. They were divorce papers. And they were signed. So remember that kid from danger days? That's me and Bandit.

 

A/N Here’s my results on what my Killjoy name is, should I do Fall Out, Blue Streak, or Silver Psycho? Fall Out You're the badass leader of the Crash Queens, an epic group of killjoys! You escaped Battery City along with the Original Killjoys when you were a teenager. You have a massive need for speed and are headstrong and quite stubborn- you don't care what others say about you, that's for sure. Nobody knows why you and Party Poison are so close- the age difference is too big for it to be romance but you just seem to be more than friends... You're one of the people he's most close too apart from his band. You can sometimes get a little too serious.. sorry, not sorry, it's needed sometimes, isn't it. You keep your gang's feet firmly on the ground. You have brownish-black hair that you keep cropped short in a pixie cut- it'll get in the way otherwise.  
Keep running!


	2. I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday

https://aggie.io/40dzdzcsk7

There is the house layout. The huge black part on the left side is the second floor.

1: Closet  
2: Bandit and Your room  
3: Restroom  
4: Extra room (idk what i'm going to do with it)  
5: Kitchen  
6: Living room  
7: Dining room  
8: Doors, One on the top by the dining room is the back door and the one by the living room is the front door.  
9: The stairs.

Also here's a quick timeline;  
1984- Gerard Way was born, 2002- you were born, 2009- their first hit album was released and they had a tour 'till 2010 which Bandit was born in between tour. Skiiiiiiiiiiip 2017- danger days is released so in 2020 they break up. Hopefully, this makes it easier.

CONTINUATION OF PREVIOUS...

I snuck quietly upstairs and got our bags and Bandit's stuffed animal off of her bed on the top bunk. I grabbed her blanket and her pillow. Then went to the media room and grabbed some movies. As I walked back downstairs I heard someone in the kitchen.

Me: Shit,

I muttered the profanity quietly under my breath as heard them cleaning. I ducked back behind the wall that led to the stairs and waited.

Me: God, please don't be Lyn-Z,

I looked out from the side and saw that it was Dad cleaning up the broken things. I held my breath and decided to jump out of the window, then I thought, 'Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?', yeah, Dad wrote that because of guess who? (A/N idk if that lines up with the timeline here and I'm sorry if it doesn't) I walked back into our room and wrote a note to dad saying how we were staying at Liza's and Bandit and I are okay if he cared about me. I slung the bags to the ground and breathed deeply. I threw the blankets and pillows in a circle to cushion my fall and jumped. This isn't the first time I've done this and it's certainly not the last. I landed on the soft cushioning and grabbed the bags again. I walked over to the car that I parked a ways away to make sure they couldn't hear it and so I didn't have to face them. I drove back to Liza's quietly. Well, aside from all the singing I was doing from P!ATD songs I was listening to, so, it really wasn't quiet. When I got there I walked inside and ran upstairs. I said a quick 'Hi' to her parents and they really thought of me like their own kid. I got to the room and Bandit was really happy to see me. She always was and that's one of the many, many, many reasons I love her, becuase she'll always have the brightest smile on her face when I enter a room. The only other person who'd do that is Liza.

Me: Okay, Bandit. I brought you some pajama shorts and a shirt if you wanna change out of that sweater. And I have your blanket, pillow, Freddie,-

Bandit: FREDDIE!

She loves her stuffed dog, Freddie, named after the one and only Freddie Mercury.

Me: I also got some movies!

Bandit ran up to me and hugged me. Then her smile quickly faded,

Bandit: Are mommy and daddy still fighting?

Me: No, they worked it out and everything'll be fine.

She nodded and grabbed her clothes.

Me: Go change and then we can eat and watch the movie!

She squealed and ran into the restroom. I, knowing Liza for a glorious 12 years, just took off my pants and put on my shorts. She popped back out and we took the food into the media room along with all the blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals we could bring.

Bandit: Let's watch The Lion King!

I grabbed the disc and put it into her XBOX. The movie started and we all fell silent. The whole movie we were either laughing or singing. Once the movie was finished Bandit was nearly asleep so WE being smart, set up our beds in here so we can watch movies to sleep. I put in a comedy movie for me and Liz so we could watch it to sleep. Usually, at night I set some time to myself because I just need to try and get through this hell. I usually would cry a bit, or go to the restroom and think through these things. But no matter what I do I'm listening to music. So, when I started tearing up, Liz had an arm around me and let me cry into her shoulder. Once I got my voice back I spoke to Liz.

Me: They signed the papers, Liz. It's over.

Liz: Really?!

Me: Yea,

Liz: and you're not happy?

Me: Well for someone reason I feel guilty partying over it because Bandit and I thought Gerard loved her. Remember when I told you that Gerard was already planning it? I was partying then, now people got hurt, I didn't because I'm already broken. But Bandit.

Liz: Well, Bandit will be fine.

Me: How do you know?

Liz: Because she has you to help her and you're the toughest, coolest, most badass-ist, biggest sister anyone has ever had.

Just her saying that made me cry again, I hugged her

Me: Thanks, Liz

We fell asleep to the movie and when I woke up I checked my phone.

4 texts from Dad

A/N if you have a specials name for your dad you can switch it out.  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
Dad:  
¥ Look, I divorced Lyn-Z. Where's Bandit? ¥  
¥ Where is Bandit, Y/N?! ¥  
¥ Just come home in the morning. ¥  
¥ Oh, wait, I need to talk to you when you get home. ¥   
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
I groaned as Liz walked in the room with toaster waffles. She put chocolate, whip cream, and fruits on mine and hers and put whip cream and fruits on Bandit's waffles. I texted back a sassy response bc if he really wanted to find ME then he would've checked on my bed where the note is. Damn, that actually hurts.

Me:  
Wow, if you truly wanted to find Bandit and ME, then you would've checked n my bed where the note is.

Bandit dug into her waffles and I just sat there for a while, I wasn't really hungry so I just ate 1 waffle.

Me: Bandit once you're done we can go home.

Bandit: Aw, I wanted to stay!

Me: I have a feeling we'll be staying here a lot more.

Bandit: Yay!

After she finished I gave her her clothes for the day but I just stuck with black leggings and my black parade sweater. I thanked Liz and told her I'd probably be back over later. Then we were off to hell- I mean home.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY BANDIT SCREAMING QUEEN!

Me: Bandit, grab your bag and Freddie!

I grabbed my bag from the back seat and helped her with hers. I unlocked the door and quickly ran upstairs. Dad called for me but I ignored it as I knew he was already busy with Bandit. Surprisingly the house looked better than when we left. He cleaned up all the broken stuff and it seemed a bit empty but I hope Bandit doesn't notice. I plopped backward on my bed and thought about why me? Why did I have to have a mother that never loved me and get stuck with a father who only loved his favorite and acted like I didn't exist? I changed into a tank top and laid down. I toed my shoes off from the bed and turned over so I was on my back. The room door creaked open and Dad popped his head in. His bright red hair slightly damp meaning he just took a shower.

Gee: Can we talk?

Me: What do you want?

I am not in the mood to be bothered and I just want to sleep.

Dad: Listen, I realize that for the past 9 years it's been all about Bandit and we sorta drifted

Me: You left me. You loved Bandit, not me. I was everything before Bandit, that void before her. Then she came along and you were so happy about having a girl that you forgot about me. And Lyn-Z was a bitch,

Dad: Y/N, Don't call her that.

Me: Why?! It's true! She hit me and always called me things. I WAS LIKE 7.

Dad: What? Why didn't you tell me?

Me: Because you were too busy doing things with Bandit and pretending I don't exist.

I was sitting up on my bed in a defensive way. How could he not know about what she did to me? I was always crying. Then I toughened up and I stood strong against her.

Dad: Look, Y/N, I’m sorry about everything. I love you and I should’ve known and been there for you. I didn’t have the best parenting skills and I was only 18, imagine that, but that’s still no excuse,

I could tell, he was heartbroken in his voice. Although we didn’t see each other at the moment we could tell exactly what our faces looked like... if he could even remember what mine looks like.

Dad: Y/N, I’m so sorry and I love you so much. Please-

He faced me and his eyes widened at the black ink on my arm.

Dad: IS THAT A TATTOO?!


	3. Teenagers Scare the Living **** Outta Me

A/N, Okay, so I never clarified something; Josh and Tyler are the same age as you in the book so, 17. But they just released 'Twenty One Pilots' Okay that's it. Enjoy!

Dad: Did you get a fucking tattoo?!

Me: Uhm, maybe.

As soon as I said that I darted out of the room. I turned to the stairs and practically threw myself downstairs. I shot behind a couch and observed that Dad was at the top of the stairs. He was furious, and it is hilarious. He walked down the stairs slowly, we had our eyes locked on each other, my eyes were rebellious, ready to fight and laugh. His eyes were full of rage, and someone could easily be frightened, but I wasn't. As he fully descended to the first floor he stood still for a moment. For a moment. Then he ran towards me and I raced to the next couch,

Dad: Is it a tattoo?!

Me: No Duh! Why would I be running if it wasn't?!

Dad: You know you aren't allowed to get a tattoo!

Me: When did you establish that rule? Right after, 'love all your kids equally'?

Dad growled a bit, yikes. He shot at me like a bullet but I was still faster. I ran to the island in our kitchen. He ran to the other side. It was like in one of those action movies where they are on opposite sides of a table and when one moves one way, the other moves the same until the good guy fakes out the bad guy. So, it was like that, I moved one way then Dad followed my actions. We did that about 3 or 4 times until I acted like I was going left, then went right. I ran into the living room again and he chased me around, he was too close to actually stop so it was just like that for a while. I was getting a little tired, what the hell?! How is he not even breaking a sweat? I finally got far away in front of him and stood back behind the couch and he stood in front of the couch. If looks could kill, we'd both be dead.

Dad: Y/N, why would you get a tattoo?! Those are permanent! It could stop you from getting a future!

Me: Have you seen Uncle Frank? I'm pretty sure the only reason he doesn't have a new one is becuase he has no space!

Dad: Well, Frank's a different story! He's part of a band!

Me: How do you know I'm not part of a band?

Dad: How'd you get the tattoo? Did you get a fake?

Me: No.

Dad: Who gave it to you?

Me: Someone.

Dad: Who?

Me: Someone you know,

Dad: Was it fucking Frank?!

I didn't say a word because, well, because it was Uncle Frank who gave us the tattoo.

Dad: Are you kidding me?! He gave you a tattoo?!

He grabbed my arm and yanked me forward. He stared at the tattoo in disbelief, he shuddered at the thought of getting one. He has a fear of needles and so do I so I'm pretty proud of myself for getting through that.

Me: Well, he didn't know I couldn't have one, it wasn't his fault.

Dad: Yeah, it's yours.

Me: Oh my god, it's just one fucking tattoo. Back off!

Dad: First off, don't cuss, second, you're 17, tattoos can make it hard for you to get a job or go to college, and third, MY BEST FRIEND GAVE YOU THE TATTOO!!!

Me: You can't control my life! It's my body and my decisions!

Dad: You live under my roof! What I say, goes!

Me: Fine! I'll move out.

Dad: Go ahead. I'd love to see you try and find someplace to live.

Me: Oh, please! I'll be gone by midnight!

I ran up to my room and grabbed my phone and keys. I walked to the front door and Dad was still standing in front of the couch, his eyes look worried and softened from our argument. I would feel bad for saying I was going to move out but I was really just going to Uncle Mikes or Frank's for a few days. I called Liza and told her to meet me at some random ass park. Okay, the park isn't completely random. It's where Dad used to take me when I was younger.

Liza and I sat on the swings and joked around. I told her everything about the tattoo and she told me her parents were chill with it. Her parents are always chill with everything, I think it's cause she lost her brother 3 years ago. He had gotten really depressed but only told Liza, she told him to get help, to talk to anyone who could help but he never did and he ended up killing himself.

Me: I don't understand why he thinks that he can control my life! I'm 17! I would be able to drink in England! Your parents are so chill.

Liza: You know the only reason they're cool about it.

Me: Yeah, sorry.

Liza: It's fine, at least he doesn't have to suffer anymore.

After a moment of silence, I thought, what if Liza leaves me?

Me: Liza, would you ever leave?

Liza: What? No, of course not. Every day I miss him, and I could never put you through that.

I smiled to myself, I couldn't even think about Liza leaving me.

Liza: Did you already ask Mikey or Frank?

Me: Yeah, Mikey. I need to vent to someone and Frank will freak out if he knows I wasn't supposed to get a tat.

Liza: Yeah, and Mikey is so chill.

Me: Yeah,

We swung in the swing for a bit basically acting like kids trying to see who could swing higher, after a while, we stopped because we felt the swing set fucking move.

Me: So, what now? I have to go back when he's not there so I can get my stuff and make it look like I'm leaving.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.  
¥ 1 New Text From Dad¥

Me: Ugh

Liza: He texted you?

Me: Yeah,  
Dad Me  
I read the text,  
Don't move out, please  
Why it won't matter to you  
Bandit, and it does matter to me.  
Sure, you just want me there so I can watch Bandit while you tour with your boy band  
You know that's not the reason  
The same way I know you love me?  
Just come back,  
Just give me time, geesus.  
Fine, I'm taking Bandit to the movies.

End of convo

Me: He's taking Bandit to the movies. Let's go to my house.

Liza: Can we drop my car off?

Me: I guess, I think I'm going to Uncle Mikes'. Are you going to stay with me?

Liza: duh, let me tell my parents.

We walked back to the parking lot after she texted her parents that she'd be going with me to a relative. They were cool with it, of course. I drove to her place and she got her clothes and everything she'd need. Then she left her car and I drove to my place. But Dad's car was still there.

Me: What the hell? He said he was leaving! How am I supposed to get in there without him knowing?

Liza: Haven't you climbed into your window?

Me: Oh yeah, I'm stupid.

We walked over to the side of the house carefully, I put the ladder under my window and fully extended it.

Me: Liza, go up first and I can hold the ladder,

Liza: Then how will you get up?

Me: You can hold it from the top. Just make sure to lock my door when you get up there and make no sound.

Liza nodded and climbed the ladder quickly, then I heard Bandit. BANDIT! oh, fuck! I forgot about her! I raced to the top quickly and jumped in the window. I saw Bandit on her tablet, she was sitting on her bed and Dad was sitting right next to her looking at Liza. Then he turned his attention to me. He had a sassy 'fucking try me, bitch' look in his face.

Dad: I thought you were moving out?

Me: I thought you wanted me to stay. But, I guess I'll leave.

Dad: Then why'd you come back?

Me: I can't wear the same clothes every day, it's bad hygiene.

I nodded towards his outfit, black jeans, and a band shirt.

Dad scoffed.

Dad: Okay, emo.

Me: You're literally in an emo band!

He always called me emo, it didn't hurt because I am and I know he never says it to hurt me so I never, ever took offense to it.  
I walked into my closet and got my duffel bag, I started backing the usual, skinny jeans and hoodies, shirts, and sweaters. I didn't pack much just stuff to last me a week or so. I packed everything I'd need and then I walked back into the room and saw Dad laying on the bed with Bandit, they were playing a game on her tablet, I miss when he and I would play games together. We'd always play this one game we made up where we threw bouncy balls at a wall and whoever could pick up the most while they were bouncing, won. I grabbed my pillow and my most cozy blanket. Then, we left. I walked out the door of the room but Bandit called me back as soon as I stepped foot out.

Bandit: N/N, wait!

Me: What's up?

Bandit: Where are you going?

Me: I'm going away for a while,

Bandit: Where?

I looked at Dad who looked at me hoping to get info. He put his head back down on the pillow.q

Me: Somewhere else, I'll be back soon, though.

Bandit nodded and said 'bye'. Liza and I got in the car. It was maybe about an hour drive. And it was already 12, so we picked up some food.

Me: Liza, what was the real reason you wanted to come with me?

I knew that she had a HUGE crush on Mikey (who wouldn't?)

Liza: Becuase I love you and you're my best friend and I have to be there for you.

Me: Suuuuuure, Mikey has nothing to do with it.

Liza: Well, he has a huge pool.

Me: And a huge dick

I whispered under my breath and Liza heard. She made that high pitch squeak that you make when you can't believe what someone said.

Liza: Yeah, you right.

Me: Ew! That's my UNCLE!

Liza: You brought it up!

Me: Well then let's drop it.

It was a moment of silence before anyone said anything.

Liza: Is he big though?

Me: LIZA I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND AND DROP YOUR SORRY ASS AT THE NEAREST MCDONALDS. I'VE NEVER SEEN HIS DICK, OKAY?!

Liza: Sorry, let's put on some music.

TIMESKIP TO MIKEY'S HOUSE...

I rang the doorbell and I saw Liza fixing her hair from the reflection in the glass. I rolled my eyes.

Me: Liza, you look fine, and don't flirt with my uncle.

Liza: Pshhh, like I would!

I gave a 'Really?' look

Liza:... Fine

(END OF MIKEY X LIZA. IT'S WEIRD TO WRITE ABOUT)

The door opened and Uncle Mikey stood there with a beer in his hand. He was in some black, ripped, jeans and a band t-shirt.

Me: Oh my god, you and your brother wear nothing but band t-shirts.

Mikey: So what'd he do this time?

He stepped aside to let me and Liza in, I set my stuff down by the couch and plopped down.

Me: So, I got a tattoo and-

Mikey: You got a tattoo!?!?

Me: Yeah, let me finish! And he freaked out saying it could ruin my future and-

The doorbell rang.

Mikey: That must be Frank,

Mikey got up to get it, wait, FRANK?! Oh, shit. He gave me the tattoo. He doesn't need to know that I wasn't supposed to get it. Oof, he's going to be pissed. I heard them talking from the door and then Frank walked into the living room and sat on the couch across from me.

Mikey: Okay, wait, recap; you weren't supposed to get the tattoo and- wait, who gave you the tattoo? You're 17, right?

Me: Well, yea, we're 17.

Mikey: So then who gave it to you?

I looked over at Frank. Mikey followed my gaze slowly.

Mikey: Wait, Frank gave you the tattoo?!

I didn't say anything. Frank suddenly looked surprised and scared as he realized what Mikey said earlier.

Frank: Wait, you aren't allowed to have a tattoo!? Oh my god, Gee's gonna fucking kill me.

Mikey: Finally,

Frank: Hey! Wait, are you allowed to have a tattoo?

Liza: Yea,

Mikey: Y/N isn't!!

Frank: Why didn't you tell me!?!?

Me: You never asked!

Frank: I asked you when I started!

Me: I had my headphones on! No one should talk to me when I'm listening to music!

Frank: Well, maybe you-

He was cut off by his phone ringing on the glass coffee table. We all looked at his phone. The caller was 'Gee Way'

Frank: Welp, Mikey will you do the honors of planning my funeral?

He answered the phone and put it on speaker, he signaled for us to be silent.

Gee: Frank, you there?

Frank: uh, yeah, what's up?

Gee: I'm going to fucking kill you.

Frank: That's a nice way to say, 'hi'.

I could hardly contain my laughter. Mikey put his hand over my mouth to silence me just in time. Liza was practically drooling. I rolled my eyes at her and bit down on Mikey's hand. He pulled his hand away and shook(eth) it.

Gee: Where are you?

Frank: I'm at...

He looked at us to get confirmation on where he was. Mikey moved his hand back in forth over his throat to say 'no'.

Frank: uh, at a party.

Gee: Why are you hesitating?

Frank: Cause I don't want you to come and kill me!

Gee: Sure,

You could practically hear his eye roll.

Gee: If you find, Y/N, get away from her before you give her another tattoo, dumbass. Did you really think she was 18?

Frank: I thought she could have one!

Gee: Why would I let her have a tattoo?! It could ruin her future!

Frank: I have tattoos and I turned out fine.

We all laughed, including Dad on the other side and we quickly stopped when we realized it. Mikey put his hand over Liza's mouth because she kept on letting little giggles out. But it wasn't on purpose, she did it so he would touch her. Ugh, she's so weird.

A/N I don't blame Liza, who wouldn't want Mikey?

Frank: Wow, thanks.

Gee: You're dead, I got to go, and if you actually see, Y/N, tell her to come home.

I rolled my eyes, I know he's planning on going on tour soon so I had to watch Bandit.

Frank: Okay, bye.

He hung up and then we all breathed a sigh of relief.

Frank: I'm not going to be dead, Y/N is. And you too, Liza.

He got up and started running at us.

Me: Oh, shit.

I backed up into the couch but Mikey put his hands in front of me and Liza.

Mikey: Woah, woah, that is not the rules. You gotta choose teams, gear up, hide, then you can start.

Frank: Oh, yeah. Where's the stash?

Me: Of weed!

Mikey: No! Please don't tell me you're smoking or I will kill you.

Me: No worries, Uncle Mikes. I don't plan on drinking or smoking.

Mikey nodded.

Frank: It's a nerf gun stash. That's how we settle problems on tour and that's how we'll settle problems here.

Me and Liza: Oh, yeah!

Liza had been to one of the early shows (A/N before Bandit was born or they met Lyn-Z) in Jersey before and she got to stay for a bit after and there was a fight between Dad and Frank so they had a HUGE nerf war in the arena. I won by dropping down from the top of the stage and firing at everyone.

Mikey: It's upstairs, let's go.

We all ran upstairs. Mikey, being a bachelor, has an enormous house and It's 3 stories. I ran to his stash and looked through it. There were huge nerf guns, small ones, holsters, and a shit ton of bullets.

Mikey: Teams are; Liza and Y/N, because they got the tat, and Frank and I becuase we disapprove of the tat.

Me: Wait, you haven't even seen it!

Mikey: Fine, what is it?

Liza and I lifted up our sleeves to show what it said. Mikey knew how important (mcr lyric that you love) is to us. His eyes softened at the tattoos.

A/N: Idk the lyric could be your fav song or a song that makes you cry for some reason, I'd probably get Helena bc of Gerard's pain behind the story and Liza would get 'Ghost of You' bc of her brother. 

Mikey: Woah, Why did he disapprove of this?

Me: He probably doesn't know.

Mikey: Well, you should tell him but for now, your team will be...

Me and Liza: (fav team name)

Mikey: And Frank and I will be team 'snipers'

Frank: Why? 

Mikey: Because I said so,

Frank: Why can't I choose?

Mikey: Because I'm not the one giving 17-year-olds tattoos.

Frank: It wasn't my fault!

He huffed and pouted slightly, Mikey ruffled his hair and handed him some guns.

Me: Alright, Liza, we gotta gear up.

A/N LOAD UP ON GUNS, BRING YOUR FRIENDS

I slid on a holster and grabbed 3 guns, a pistol for my holster, a revolver on the back of my leg, and a medium-sized gun.

Frank: Ooh! We should put on our Killjoy jackets!

Mikey: I don't even know where mine is. I think it may be in the- HOW DID YOU PUT YOURS ON SO FAST?!

While Mikey was looking down at his nerf gun and talking Frank had taken off his hoodie to reveal his black and yellow Killjoy jacket.

Liza: Can we just use Party Poison's and Jet Star's?

Mikey: Sure, they're right there. I'm going to grab mine.

He ran out of the room and to his room. Liza grabbed Jet Star's quickly and left me with Party Poison's.

Me: Ugh, can we switch? That's his.

Liza: No, I want Jet's.

Me: Frank?

I was hoping that he would do something, but I know he wouldn't. He looked up from fixing his fingerless, leather gloves,

Frank: What?

I sighed and grabbed the jacket from off the hook. I hesitantly put my arms through the holes as Mikey walked in. I put my hair up and grabbed the last set of bullets.

Liza: We should take videos using our phones!

Mikey: Yeah, and here are some earpieces for talking while separated.

Me: Damn, we go all out when it comes to nerf wars.

Mikey: Only the best!

I rolled my eyes,

Mikey: Okay, let's split up. I'll play some music through the t.v. and I'll start the timer from there.

I nodded and then we burst through the doors. We went into an empty closet and hid. I asked what we should do,

Liza: I don't fucking know!

We had to speak in hushed whispers because we didn't know where they were.

Me: We should split up, you'll take upstairs and I'll take downstairs.

Suddenly the t.v. Downstairs rang through the house,

T.v.: Look alive sunshine! 109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit! You're here with me, Dr. Death Defying. I'll be your surgeon, your procter, you're helicopter! Pumping out the slaughtermatic to keep you alive!  
A system failure for the masses, anti-matter for the master plan. Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny! This one's for all you rock'n'rollers, all you crash queens & motor babies!  
Listen Up! The future is bulletproof! The aftermath is secondary! It's time to do it now and do it loud!

His voice was cut off by a timer.

T.V.: 3... 2... 1...

Dr. was back on, 

DR. via T.V.: KILLJOYS; MAKE SOME NOISE!

It rang through the house, but so did a different voice; Frank's. And by the sound of it, he was downstairs by the couches.

MIKEY P.O.V.

Frank: KILLJOYS MAKE SOME NOISE!

Me: Frankie, are you fucking stupid?!

Frank: I couldn't resist!

Me: Ugh, let's make a run for it, they might think it's a trap.

Frank nodded and on 3 we both split up. I took to the downstairs bathroom while Frank went god knows where. As I sat for about 5 minutes in the restroom I heard some muffled voices and feet shuffling on the other side of the door. I went into the shower and closed the curtain/door. Then the door to the restroom opened and someone entered. I could make out the dyed hair and knew it was Liza. I held my breath as she panted slightly. She kneeled down to the floor and listened through the door. Her camera that was attached to her gun faced me on the floor and I quietly stood up. I waited a moment then hauled the curtains back. She turned around in shock and grabbed her gun though she couldn't pull the trigger fast enough.

Me: Hey, sugar.

I shot her about 5 times after she looked at me in confusion.

Liza: Wait, isn't that Gerard's pickup line?

Me: I can't find a better one! Like they all sound weird!

Liza: Well, I'm not going to help you now becuase you got me out!

She crossed her arms and held her chin up in a 'matter of fact'-ly way. I fake gasped and acted hurt. She rolled her eyes and I walked out of the bathroom. I looked down at her, ]

Me: Bye,

I stepped out but then I turned back around and kneeled down to her height, she looked a bit surprised, I whispered into her ear,

Me: Sugar 

She shuddered and lightly hit my arm.

Liza: EW! Don't do that!

A/N: Liza did enjoy that though and it made her week.

Y/N P.O.V.

I saw Mikey lean down to Liza who was sitting on the bathroom floor, he whispered something in her ear, I stepped back and waited for a second. She hit him and said 'Ew, Don't do that!' Oh, shut up, Liza. We all know you enjoyed it! I stepped out and pointed my gun at Mikey's back, I looked through the target eye and shot. I hit him square on the back and he turned around slowly. Liza giggled but contained it quickly by pressing her hand to her mouth. Once he met my gaze he looked so mad and serious. It was his 'smolder' face as Liza would put it. 

Mikey: You little fucker.

I smirked slyly,

Me: Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?

It was his turn to smirk. He quickly got up and ran towards me. My smile quickly faded and I ran down the hallway. I screamed as he chased me, 

Mikey: Get over here!

Me: NEVER!!!!

I giggled, I turned through the living room and ran past the laundry room. Frank was loading bullets into his gun and looked at us in confusion. He smiled as he realized what we were doing.

Frank: NERF GAME ABORTED! WE'RE PLAYING TAG!

Liza: YAAAY!

Frank began helping Mikey chase me, I gasped.

Me: UNCLE FRANK! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

I laughed again and when he replied I could practically hear his crooked smile.

Frank: Shoulda never lied to me about the tattoos, now where's Liza?

Liza giggled far in front of me. I ran up to her and we ran upstairs, Mikey and Frank hot on our tails. We ran upstairs but I tripped on a stair and fell, I got up and hoped that I wasn't too far behind. BUT MIKEY'S DAMN LEGS. If it would've been just Frank I would've been fine 'cause he's short as hell. He hovered above me and Liza turned to face me. I acted like I was dying because of course, I have to put on a scene 

A/N: THIS AIN'T A SCENE IT'S AN ARM RACE

Me: Liza, sa-ave yourself.....

I spoke to her in a raspy voice and held one arm out while gripping my chest.

Liza fake cried as Mikey picked me up and put me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Me: Hey! Put me down!

Liza laughed at the sight until she looked down and realized, Frank. Frank looked at her and bolted toward her. 

After a while, Frank and Liza came downstairs to the table where Mikey and I were talking when she sat down her stomach growled,

Me: Uncle Mikes, can we order some pizza? Running away from the better part of the fabulous killjoys makes one hungry.'

Mikey: You don't have to butter me up, (N/N, nickname), I already ordered it.

Me: Oh, thank god, I couldn't lie that much longer.

Mikey: How rude, you know what? No pizza for you!

Me: I'm kidding!

We laughed and shrugged it off, 

Liza: Wait, where's Frank?

Frank came wheezing down the stairs, he reached the table and sat down,

Frank: Geezuz, Liza. You're too fast. It's actually scary.

Me: Liza's a teenager, and she scared you...

As if on cue we all screamed,

ALL OF US: TEENAGER SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA ME!

Mikey: Wait, Y/N! You shouldn't cuss!


	4. The Kids From Yesterday

NEXT MORNING. YOUR P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of 'Na Na Na' playing,

Me: What the fuck?

Mikey: No cursing

We had all crashed in the living room watching movies and it's already 11:46 am.

Liza: It's so early.

Me: It's almost 12.

Liza: Oh shit, wow.

Frank grabbed his phone from off the table and answered it, his voice still groggy.

Frank: Hello?

Dad: What're you doing?

Frank: trying to sleep. What do you need?

Dad: Bandit wants to hang out with your kids. Can they come over?

Frank: Yeah, or you can drop her off there.

Dad: What do you mean 'there'? Are you not home?

Frank: I told you I was at a party.

Dad: So you got drunk and passed out?

Frank: Yeah, it feels great to be drunk.

Dad: Why would you get so drunk, you never drink.

Frank: Because I didn't have to watch your sorry ass.

Dad: Ugh, okay, have Jamia text me when she wants Bandit to go over.

Frank: Ok, bye

Dad: Later, fucker.

The line went dead signaling he had hung up. There was silence for a few moments.

Me: Well, now what?

Mikey: I don't have anything to do today. It's sunny outside, and the pool's clean...

Liza and Frank: Pool day!!!!

Mikey: Did you bring your swimsuit?

Me: Yeah, we were going to jump in the pool no matter what.

Mikey: Nice to know that I have complete control over you two.

Liza laughed and we ran upstairs to change. 

Liza and I's swimsuit was a black bikini with a laced back and waist high bottoms.

A/N or whatever you want I just made that one up.

Once we were both ready we went downstairs nobody was in the living room so we opened the back door and saw Mikey by the pool in a blue tank and top and his swim shorts.

A/N; the backyard is like this; you walk out to a little patio that is enclosed by wood, then you open a small wooden gate and walk down a flight of stairs to the huge backyard with a pool.

Liza: What happened to Frank?

Mikey: He's still inside, changing.

Me: Can we jump in?

Mikey: Sure,

Liza squealed and went to the deep end, she got onto the diving board and jumped in,

Liza: CANNONBALL!!!!

The water ripped as she jumped in and soon she resurfaced. I laughed at her antics. I ran to the middle of the pool to see where she resurfaced.

Liza: I may have forgotten to hold my nose.

Me: You stupid ass.

Liza: It hurts like a bitch.

Me: Well, not my fucking fault... I'm just kidding. Go blow your nose and maybe that'll help.

Liza nodded and grabbed a tissue. I walked over to Uncle Mikes who was setting up the stereo.

Me: What are you going to play?

Mikey: One direction.

Me: Ew, are you fucking serious!?

Mikey: No! Why would I play them!? I'm probably going to put on some old rock music, geesus.

Me: Well, sorry.

'Back in Black' started thundering through the speakers. Liza immediately stopped and looked at me with a crazed look in her eyes. Liza loves AC/DC.

Me: We should make a video!

Liza: Of?

Me: Us jumping into the pool!

Liza: Why?

Me: because it's fun.

Liza: How?

Me: Shut the fuck up and follow me.

We walked over to the opposite side of the pool and had Mikey record. Frank was still nowhere to be found but for some odd reason, Mikey was all smiley.

Me: Is it recording?

Mikey: Yea!

Liza: Okay,

Liza and Me: 1... 2... 3!

Liza jumped but I stayed on the ground, I started laughing until I felt a pair of tattooed arms lift me up,

Me: Oh shit!

I looked behind me to see Frank holding me against his chest.

Me: Wait, no! Don't throw me in!

Frank: 1... 2....

He waved me back in forth,

Me: Wait, please! Don't!

Frank: 3!

I flew into the pool and was met by the cold water. I resurfaced and saw Frank bent over laughing. I got out and walked behind him, Mikey was still recording. Perfect. I shoved Frank into the pool and it was my turn to laugh.

The rest of the time in the pool was spent, diving, cannonball-ing, playing volleyball, beating uncle frank and mikes in volleyball, and finally, we got out for lunch.

Mikey: What's for lunch?

Frank: Uhh, I don't know it's your fucking house.

Me: What about takeout?

Liza: Yassssss.

Mikey: From where?

He secured the towel around his waist and walked over to his phone.

Me: Uhh, (fave takeout place).

Frank: That place has THE BEST food.

Me: Well, I'm going to go take a shower and I'll be back.

Liza: Hurry! I have to shower too!

I nodded and ran upstairs to shower and change. I grabbed my phone and speaker so I could listen to music while showering and then turned on the shower. 'Teddy Bear' by my friend, Melanie came on. She sent me her demo and I recorded it and added it to my playlist.

'Stitched you up, put you together  
With cotton and feather'

I sang along to the words. I stepped into the hot shower and continued to sing, singing was a huge passion of mine and Melanie's song is so good, I can't help myself.

'When you started talking in your sleep  
Saying things you'd do to me  
I didn't care, I wasn't scared  
Now I'm finding knives under the sheets  
Crumbled photographs of me  
I'm in despair  
Should I be scared?'

I stopped dramatically waiting for the chorus.

'Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear  
You were comforting and quiet  
How did love become so violent?  
Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bear  
Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me'

That part is honestly the best part of the song. I vocalized a little as she sang. As I finished shampooing my hair, 'Teenagers' came on. This is one of the best songs by MCR so if you don't think I'm going to sing this, then you're fucking dumb.

' They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do'

I was basically yelling the lyrics, I rinsed out my hair and squirted the cold, creamy, conditioner into my hands.   
'Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean  
They gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine'

I nodded my head to the beat and suddenly the bathroom door opened, I peeked out because only LIZA would barge in just to sing 'Teenagers'

Liza and I: They said all,  
TEENAGERS SCARE  
THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA ME  
THEY COULD CARE LESS  
AS LONG AS SOMEONE'LL BLEED  
SO DARKEN YOUR CLOTHES  
OR STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE  
MAYBE THEY'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE  
BUT NOT me.

She walked out and closed the door. I stood there giggling to myself for a second because that's what a true BFF does. I let the song finished and got out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and dried myself, my hair, and brushed it. I changed into some jean shorts and an old 'Diamond' shirt. Liza walked in to shower. I put my dirty clothes in my suitcase and realized; I have to go home today. I have to because school is tomorrow. FUCK! The play roles are going to be announced! We are doing 'Peter Pan' and I really, really, REALLY want to be Wendy Darling! I rehearsed the role for so long, and Wendy has a duet with Peter called they 'Lost Boy'. (It is a real song by Ruth B.) I checked my phone to just make sure the roles hadn't been released today. I saw I had one new text message.  
¥ One new text message from (Fuckboy at your school, a.k.a. F/B) 😂¥  
F/B, as in (fuckboy first and last name)? Why would he be texting me?  
¥F/B: Hey, do you have the cast list yet?¥  
F/B really wanted to get a big role in the play,   
¥ Me: No, not yet.¥  
¥F/B: Oh, well, I was thinking. If we both get the parts we wanted then, I could take you out for a celebratory dinner tomorrow night, what do you think?¥  
F/B wants to take me out to dinner? This has got to be some sort of prank, there's no way f/b would like me, every girl falls for him, well, except for me and Liza, we know that he's just a douchebag. I didn't know what to type, or how to respond. I wanted to decline him nicely, but I didn't know how. Oh!  
¥ Me: Sorry, I have plans all this week and Liza and I are already doing something, sorry.¥  
¥F/B: It was a fucking prank, don't take it seriously.¥  
¥ Me: That's why I declined fucking asshole¥  
I closed the app and sat down gathering everything in my backpack, which only took like two seconds. I went downstairs to see Mikey grabbing a delivery bag from a person and closing the front door.

Me: FOOD!!!

I ran towards the bag and waited for Mikey to sort out the food, while he was setting the food out he opened a box of egg rolls and Liza actually jumped out of the room and fell, rolling down the stairs. We all looked at her horrified and surprised, she just fell down a flight of stairs.

Me: LIZA ARE YOU OKAY!?

She just jumped up happily and smiled.

Liza: FOOD!!

She walked over to the bag. We all just stared at her, all freaked out at how she was okay.

Frank: How the fuck are you okay?!

Liza: What do you mean?

Mikey: YOU ROLLED DOWN THE STAIRS!

Liza: Oh that? That didn't hurt!

I stared at her dumbfounded, why did I even become friends with this dork. I grabbed a plate and put my food on it. We sat in the living room talking about when Frank was leaving and I said I was going to leave with him, Mikey's face was just still confused, his mouth was open and his eyes were just so questioning, at some points he would move his mouth a bit and then look over at Liza and stutter 'How-Wha- Why.... How?'

Eventually, we watched a game show and then it was time for Frank to go. We had to leave too becuase I really shouldn't miss school. I said bye to Mikey and thanked him fr (th Mmrs) letting us stay. I got in the car and started driving. 

2 HOURS LATER...

I dropped Liza off and headed home. I walked in and saw Gerard with Bandit at the dining table. I quickly headed upstairs before he could say a word. Once I reached the safety of my bedroom, I unpacked my clothes. After a minute I was putting my t-shirts back in the drawer when guess who walked in.

Me: You can't just barge in like that, it's rude.

Dad: How?

Me: It's my room, what if I was changing?

Gee: You have a bathroom for that.

Me: What do you need?

Gee: I just wanted to talk.

Me: About what?

Gee: Well, as you know, Danger Days is a new album, and the fans are waiting for a tour-

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE'S GOING ON TOUR AND I WILL NOT BE STUCK BABYSITTING BANDIT!

Me: You're going on tour?!

Dad: Well, umm, yes.

Me: You can't be serious. That means I'm stuck babysitting.

Dad: Yes, that's right.

Me: No! I don't want to be here!

Dad: You'll be fine! I can have Jamie stay here if you want.

Me: No. It's fine, when are you leaving?

Dad: ... In a few days.

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!

Me: A FEW DAYS?!?! You're going on tour in two days and you just now decide to tell me that!?

Dad: Well, no, everything just got finalized today and the album's been out for a while now, so we are having to go across the country. Look, sugar, you have to understand that my boss does this. Not me,

Me: But you let him.

I crossed my arms over my shoulders defensively. 

Dad: He's my boss. I have to.

Me: Fine, whatever. Go out with your boyband and go make teen girls' ovaries explode.

Dad: What?

Me: Get on the internet more, geez.

He just nods and walks out. My phone buzzes on my bed and I check the notification. It's the teacher announcing the roles! I looked at the list;

... 

Peter Pan; Y/N Way

Wendy Darling; (idk)

WHAT?! HOW COULD I NOT GET WENDY?! AND I'M A FUCKING GUY! No, no, no! I can't do Peter Pan! He's a boy! I wanted to be Wendy! Okay, maybe it's some typo, I'll just talk to the theater teacher tomorrow.

I breathe out and see my backpack in the corner, shit. I forgot to do my work, okay, I can just do it quickly. Then I look over to Bandit's bed, how am I supposed to take care of Bandit, do my school work, and rehearse for the play?! What if I can't do it? I instantly break down. Oh my josh, no. I feel the weight of this responsibility taking over me. There's no way I can handle all three of those things. Oh my fuck, I have to. I can't do this anymore. I walked into the bathroom and began crying I held my hands to my eyes. What if I can't be there for Bandit? No, I'm having an anxiety attack. My breathing was heavy and very unsteady, why do I have to be the one to take care of all these things? Why does he have to leave for nearly a year with few breaks while I’m stuck here babysitting and trying not to be a high school dropout? I felt so scared, now what? I have to get help. I have to text Tyler, he'll know what to do. I grabbed my phone and quickly typed;

It’s happening, now what,Tyler, what do I do?

Tyler knew how to deal with anxiety attacks since he has them quite often.

Just play some music, you'll be fine, I promise.

Okay, thank you.

I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't worry.

I got a damp towel and dried my eyes. I got up but I kept on feeling scared. I heard the room door open so I quickly rubbed my eyes, put accidentally rubbed off a layer of skin causing my lower eyelid to burn. Gerard walked in and saw my puffy, red eyes. His eyes immediately softened,

Dad: Sugar,

Me: I-I'm-

Dad: What's wrong?

His eyes were forming with tears to match mine. He knelt down beside me and hugged me softly, I leaned into him and just cried. He rested his head on top of my hair and suddenly my hair felt welt. Then I realized; He's crying too. I hugged him back and he just rocked me, shushing me too.

Dad: It's going to be okay, 

He picked me up bridal style and walked over to my bed. He set me down and laid beside me. He started singing softly to me,

Dad: These are the eyes and the lies of the taken  
These are their hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours  
They burn 'cause they are all afraid  
For every one of us, there's an army of them  
But you'll never fight alone  
'Cause I wanted you to know

I recognized the song immediately; The world is ugly.

Dad: That the world is ugly  
But you're beautiful to me  
Well are you thinking of me now

I started feeling my tears stream down my face again and I heard his breathing hitch again.

dad: These are the nights and the lights that we fade in  
These are the words but the words aren't coming out  
They burn 'cause they are hard to say  
For every failing sun, there's a morning after  
Though I'm empty when you go  
I just wanted you to know

That the world is ugly  
But you're beautiful to me  
Are you thinking of me  
Like I'm thinking of you  
I would say I'm sorry, though  
Though I really need to go  
I just wanted you to knowI wanted you to know  
I wanted you to know  
I'm thinking of you every night, every dayThese are the eyes and the lies of the taken  
These are their hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours  
They burn 'cause they are all afraid  
When mine beats twice as hard

 

I shifted closer to his chest to hear his heartbeat, it usually soothed me when I was younger. 

Dad:'Cause the world is ugly

But you're beautiful to me  
Are you thinking of me  
Like I'm thinking of you  
I would say I'm sorry, though  
Though I really need to go  
I just wanted you to know  
That the world is ugly (I just wanted you to know)  
But you're beautiful to me (I just wanted you to know)  
Are you thinking of me

 

He faced me and looked me in the eyes.

Dad: Stop your crying, helpless feeling  
Dry your eyes and start believing  
There's one thing they'll never take from you

He wiped my tears with his thumb and kissed my forehead lightly.

Dad: Sugar, what's wrong?

I sniffled and wiped the remaining tears away. I steadied my breath then answered.

Me: I-it's t-too m-much.

I felt myself slip into tears again.

Dad: What are you talking about?

Me: I have to take care of Bandit, I have to catch up on school, and I got the cast list back.

Dad: For the play?

Me: Y-yeah, and it's horrible!

Dad: What do you mean?

Me: I got Peter fucking Pan!

Dad: You're doing Peter Pan?!

Me: Ye-Yes.

Dad: I did Peter Pan! 

Me: EXACTLY! HE'S A BOY! I DON'T WANT TO BE A BOY!

Dad: Shhh, it's okay. When I had to do Peter Pan, it was a girl and I wanted to quit, but Grandma made me stay, and look where I am now.

He did have a good point.

Me: But I really wanted to be Wendy Darling! I went over the script so many times and I practiced a lot!

Dad: I know, sugar, but listen, you will be an amazing Peter Pan. You just have to go out there and outshine everyone else. I know you can. It's a musical, right?

I nodded

Dad: Great, so I'm going to be Grandma and I'm just going to push you, and there is no way you're getting out of this. I'm a singer for a band, and I don't think I would've if I never had the push.

I nodded again and sniffled. We just sat on the bed, him comforting me. After what felt like forever, he spoke

Dad: You're going on tour with us.

Me: What?

Dad: You can get a tutor and do all the work online, and then you can rehearse and come back when the practice is important, like the final rehearsals and shit.

Me: Are you sure? What about Bandit?

Dad: She can stay with Jamia until. She'll be fine. 

I nodded, it'll be like the good ol' days when it was just me and Dad. I hugged him

Me: Thank you,

Dad: No problem, sugar. But right now, we have to get you better.

I groaned as I remembered what had just happened. He held my hands and helped me get steady breaths, then he walked to the speaker and played some rock music. It was at the chorus when I asked him a question,

Me: Does it get better?

Dad: Huh? Oh, yeah. You just need the right people. To be honest, I think making a band saved me. Wait, is it that kid, Taylor, or something?-

Me: Tyler.

Dad: Yeah, him. Wasn't he having anxiety attacks?

Me: Yeah, 

Dad: And what did he do?

Me: He started a band. 

Dad: So what should you do?

Me: No, I'm not starting a band. 

Dad: Well, maybe you will. Doesn't Liza play the guitar?

Me: Yes, but I'm not starting a band. 

Dad: Okay. Well, I have to tell Bandit about this so go ahead and start packing. 

He got up and walked out. I started packing my suitcase again and making sure I brought everything I'd need. Then I heard some crying from Bandit downstairs, then screams of joy. What the hell? I decided that I should start packing Bandit's things. I grabbed everything she would need and packed it into her small suitcase. She ran upstairs and burst through the door.

Bandit: SISSY!! Look!

She held up a phone,

Me: Oh wow! Look at you!

I praised her for the phone. Now she would be able to call/text me and Gee. She squealed and looked at her bag. She just smiled and sat on her bed, she began to play on her phone and I continued packing. Things are actually getting better with me and Gerard. I finally feel like I have a dad and right now, I never would've cut myself. I finally feel close with Dad and I no longer feel like the kid from yesterday, I feel like the kid from today. And hopefully the kid of tomorrow.


	5. The Sharpest Lives

NEXT MORNING. YOUR P.O.V

I lazily got up and got ready for school. I normally wake up at 6 so I can get ready, then I wake Bandit up around 6:50. I walked into the restroom and brushed my teeth. Then, I grabbed my brush and started going through my hair while looking at my outfit options. I went with an AC/DC hoodie and my black skinny jeans. I put on some makeup and checked my phone; 6:48. I walked over to Bandit's bed and got her up. She groaned but got out of bed.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. I made myself some toaster waffles and coffee. Can't live without coffee. Once, I was done and had everything together I made sure Bandit was ready. I walked back upstairs and saw she was playing on her phone, she was wearing a sweater and some leggings. I nodded at her outfit in approval,

Me: Daddy's going to take you to school, okay?

Bandit: Okay,

Me: bye Bandit, I'll see you after school. Be good!

I walked downstairs and grabbed my keys. I had to go pick up Liz. I drove up to her house and she came running outside. I told her everything and she hugged me tightly.

Me: Liz, I'm sorry. 

Liza: Don't be, I should be sorry for not helping you. But, we'll get through this. Together.

Me: Together.

We pulled up to the school and walked inside the school. 

TIME SKIP TO THEATRE...

Me: Okay, just meet me at the car after school, 

Liza: Ok,

I walked inside the Theatre room and walked to the front of the seats. There were a few kids scattered through and I quickly saw my friend, c/n. C/N is Captain Hook, I sat by him and put my backpack by my feet. He handed me a script book and I looked through it. I am still very upset about the fact that I am Peter Pan, and C/N could tell. He always knew when something was up and was first to ask about it. I always liked that about him,

C/N: Wanna rant?

Me: OBVIOUSLY! I cannot believe I got Peter. Fucking. Pan! I was hoping for Wendy! And now I have to be a boy! 

C/N: Mmhm

He was looking down at his script but I knew he was listening to me completely.

Me: I mean, come on!

C/N: But look at your duet. It's really good!

Me: Yeah, I know.

C/N: Did you talk to your dad about it? He had to do the exact same thing once.

Me: Yeah, he told me. Anyway, they're going on tour again.

C/N stood up and started fangirling.

C/N: WHAT?!?!

Me: Shhh! Geezuz! And, yes, I'll get you front row.

C/N: Are you serious?! 

Me: Yeah, it's the least I can do for my homeboy!

C/N: You're the best! 

Me: I know!

C/N: Well, anyway, it's my turn.

Me: Okay,

C/N: Well, there's this girl I've liked for a while now, but I don't think she notices me.

Me: Well, are you trying to get noticed?

C/N: Yes! And it does work but I don't think she understands,

Me: Oh, well, you have to make a gesture. Maybe start complimenting her, you know, to drop clues.

C/N: Well, she has the most perfect hair, like it never looks bad, she's absolutely beautiful, she's kind but very sassy, she plays music, her eyes are the most gorgeous thing ever, and her lips are so perfect. I don't think we have enough time to let me finish.

Me: Well, just go up to her and tell her 'I really like you, and you're absolutely perfect, will you go out with me?' Do something along the lines of that.

C/N: Okay, well-

Ms. Delre clapped her hands and everyone looked up,

Ms. D: Alright, welcome guys! So if you looked at the script you should know what part you are, and obviously, you have becuase today's rehearsal is just getting started with the main roles. So, let me do roll call; Y/N Way?

I raised my hand and said the usual, 'Here,' she looked back down and continued calling off the names. 

AFTER THEATRE...

She was the one who got the part of Wendy, how? I grabbed my bag and she walked over to me.

Melanie: Hey!

Me: Hey, Melanie!

Melanie. Martinez. Sure, she's one of my very close friends and I don't hate her but I'm very upset that I didn't get Wendy.

Melanie: Um, I was just wondering, to make sure, that you weren't mad at me for getting the part.

I really wasn't mad at her at all.

Me: Of course, not! You deserve it! And I'd rather it be you than anyone else!

Melanie: Okay, I was just checking! Hey, do you wanna come over tonight to practice? 

Me: Sure, we can go over the duet!

Melanie: Great! See you then!

She walked off and I faced C/N.

C/N: So, you're not mad?

Me: No, she can sing, that's all that the teacher cares about. Anyway, what were you gonna say earlier-what was it?

C/N: Oh, nothing... Well, I have a question,

Me: Shoot.

We were at our lockers and I set my books on the top shelf, grabbing one I'd need for studying tonight.

C/N: Well, I was wondering... Would you like to go out with me?

I dropped my book, OH MY JOSH IS HE ASKING ME OUT?!

C/N: Ugh, I knew it was stupid. Just forget it, please.

Me: Oh, no! No! I just was surprised! Um, yea, I would love to go out with you,

I felt the red in my cheeks, fuck, it's embarrassing!

C/N: Uh, great, so tonight, wanna catch a movie?

Me: Sure, text me later, okay?

C/N: Okay, 

I walked out of school and reached the parking lot where Liza was waiting by the car. I ran to her and she was taken aback by my presence as she was previously looking down at her phone.

Me: Guess what!

We slid into the car and I was waving my hands frantically.

Liza: What?

Me: I GOT ASKED OUT!

Liza: OMG BY WHO?!?!

Me: C/N!!!! AND WE'RE GOING OUT TONIGHT!

Liza: OMG!

My face dropped as I thought of Theatre today.

Me: Oh, and then Melanie got Wendy.

Liza: What? You didn't get Wendy?

Me: No, I got Peter. Fucking. Pan.

Liza: This is exactly what your dad went through! 

Me: Yeah, he talked to me about it.

Liza: Well, at least it's her, she's good at singing,

I sighed and backed out of the parking space,

Me: Yea, I guess. Anyway, I'm going to her house later, then c/n and I are going to catch a movie so, I'll head to hers around 4.

Liza: Ok, let's go to your house,

Me: Obvi.

SHORT TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ME AND LIZA CRYING OVER FRIEND, PLEASE...

We pulled into the driveway and got out. When I walked in everyone was there; Frank, Mikey, Ray, and Dad. Bandit was at the dining room table, coloring. I smiled and ran upstairs with Liz, trying to get out of the 'family' time,

Dad: Wait!

I sigh and turn around, walking down the stairs. Dad looked back at the group and I stood at the bottom of the stairs, resting my head on my arm that was held up by the pillar.

Dad: So, Lyn-Z and I worked it out and we are getting divorced...-

It was silent for a few moments and everyone was completely shocked, though it isn't really surprising, they'd been at it for a year now. Trying to brighten up the mood Gerard added,

Dad: And, Y/N, is joining us on tour!

He smiled awkwardly and looked at everyone's faces.

Me: Okay, good now? Great.

I walked back upstairs but was almost at the top when Uncle Frank called after me.

Frank: So, how are you going to catch up on school, with the tour and all?

Dad: Oh, she's getting a tutor.

Ray: What about Bandit.

Dad: Going to Jamia's,

Mikey: And what about the play?

Dad: Oh,

Me: I GOT PETER. FU-FREAKING. PAN!

Mikey: Hey! That's what Gee had!

Me: YEAH, BUT HE'S A BOY NOW! AND I WORKED SO HARD FOR WENDY DARLING!

Frank: Well, who got Wendy?

Me: Some other girl named Melanie. She's the only person I accept getting Wendy.

Ray: Well that's good... I guess.

Mikey: Did Gee talk to you?

Me: Yes, worst 10 minutes of my life.

Dad: Well, it was supposed to be helpful.

Me: Anyway, I have Liza over, then at four I'm going to Melanie's to practice our duet, and after that, I'm going to the movies-

Dad: With Liz?

Me: Well, not exactly...

Ray: With who?

Me: Someone.

I blushed slightly and looked down.

Frank: Ooh! Someone's got a boooyfriiieeeend!

Me: He's not my boyfriend!

Liza: You sure 'bout that? That's not what you said in the car! Or in your diary!

She called out from my room and my face went bright red. I ran upstairs and to my room ready to kill Liza.

TIME SKIP TO MELANIE'S HOUSE...

Her room was so cool! It was a pale lavender and had all kinds of posters on the wall. She sat on her bed and I sat on her chair.

Melanie: So, it's a friendship between Peter and Wendy, and this is the part before she goes to Neverland and the closing. 

I nodded and she got her phone out, soon the song was playing, without the real vocals of course,

Melanie: There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too.

She spoke with sorrow in her voice, it was mesmerizing, then again, every time she sang it was beautiful.

Melanie: Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for a while  
He said, 

Then It was my turn to sing, just for a bit then I sing the chorus,

Me: "Peter Pan, that's what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely, "

Melanie: And ever since that day

Melanie and Me: I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality,

We nailed every high note and I was so surprised at my singing, I never really thought I could sing that high, the next part is just my part for the whole song.

Me: Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

Melanie: He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day

Me and Melanie: I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality,

Me: Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free.

She paused it. 

Melanie: Okay, so the rest of it is just the closing, should we go over it?

Me: Yeah, it couldn't hurt,

She resumed the song,

Melanie: Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect storybook  
Neverland, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last  
Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect storybook  
Neverland, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home

Forever a lost boy at last  
And for always I will say

She sang the same part again and then it was the duet part,

Melanie and Me: I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality,

Me: Neverland is home to lost boys like me,  
And lost boys like me are free.  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me,  
And lost boys like me are free.

The song ended and Melanie squealed

Melanie: I love that song!

Me: Yea! The notes are just so beautiful.

We went over our lines and then it was 5.

Me: I better go, 

Melanie: Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!

Me: Bye!

I got home quickly to see everyone still there, save for Liza.

Me: Wow, you are still here?

Mikey: Well, we have to approve your outfit, makeup, shoes, and the guy of course

I groaned, why must they be like this?

Frank: Oh, don't worry, kid, we won't hurt him unless he does something wrong.

I groaned again, then walked up to my room. I got dressed in, my favorite outfit, it wasn't too dressy but still classy. Then I did my makeup and got dressed in the perfect shoes to match. Oh, my josh, this is literally my first official date and I'm FREAKING OUT! Bandit ran into the room and jumped onto her bed. 

Bandit: Can I go on your date?

Me: No,

Bandit: Why not?

Me: Becuase it's a grown-up thing.

Bandit: I'm grown up!

Me: Well, you're too young to date boys, or like any for that matter.

Bandit: Please! Why can't I just go? I don't want to be stuck here with them!

Me: Because, I love you Bandit, but I really like this guy and this night has to be perfect. So, you are going to stay here and make sure they leave and go to bed before I get back, okay?

Bandit huffed and sighed,

Bandit: Fine, just bring me back candy.

Me: Okay, 

My phone rang on my dresser and I ran to pick it up. It was C/N.

Me: Hey,

C/N: Hey, I'm here. 

Me: Okay, I'll be out in a sec.

I hung up and grabbed my purse and walked downstairs. Everyone looked at me as I tried to sneakily walk out.

Frank: Not so fast,

I groaned for the 3rd time in their presence. Frank walked over and observed my outfit.

Frank: Mmhm, good... Okay... Well... That's fine, I guess.

Me: Okay, I'm leaving.

I grabbed my jacket from the coat rack and walked out saying 'bye' to everyone. I turned to see C/N in his usual attire and he opened the passenger door for me, I smiled,

Me: Ooh, what a gentleman!

He laughed lightly and got in on the other side. He played some music and we just talked most of the time...

The movie was great but that bastard took us to see a scary movie so I had to get closer to him. Although, it was a cliche move it worked. On the way home I had him drop me off at a store so I could get some candy for Bandit. We said 'Goodnight' and he would text me later. As I walked through the aisles I couldn't stop thinking about how great he is. I grabbed a box of her favorite candy, a box of hair dye for Liza, and a soda for me. I paid and walked out. Now, I would usually get an Uber, but I decided that tonight I just needed to walk home, it was only about a mile, so I'll be fine. 

I got out my headphones and turned them on, 

'Don't wanna be an American idiot  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind-fuck America'

Of course, It's Green Day. What else? I crossed the street and continued on my way home, but, I really forget how society is nowadays. I heard someone catcall from the street.

'Hey, why don't you smile, princess?'

'C'mere!'

I ignored them and walked a little faster,

'Hey, I'm talking to you!'

He yelled at me and I am completely serious, I have never been more scared of men so much in my life, except for when I was yelled at by Gee. I stopped dead in my tracks. They walked up to me and I didn't know what to do. I can make a run for it, the house is just down the street. They were a mere inches away from me and I knew if I do something then they could easily catch up to me. 

Me: What do you want?

I wish I could've sounded an ounce braver than I did, but I couldn't.

Men: You see, we want you,

Me: Well, you can't have me, and you will not be getting any other woman, with that little respect to any females.

Men: Who do you think you are?

Me: I'm Y/N, and I am going to leave.

I turned and started walking but he grabbed me by my forearm. I struggled to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. I struggled against his grip and the other started to walk towards me, fuck, what am I supposed to do? No one ever bothers to teach us about this, about how to escape cat-callers or sexual assault situations, so here I am. I closed my eyes and tried kicking, punching, basically anything and everything to get away. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice yelling at them.

'Hey! Get away from her!'

I looked up and saw Uncle Frank walking towards us. One let go but the other was still holding on to me. Frank ran at him and actually tackled him to the ground, giving him a few punches. I ran into his car and he got in after dealing with the guy, he drove back to the house and we just sat for a minute. I was still in shock from what happened. We were completely silent, 

Frank: What were you thinking?

Me: I had to go to the store, a-and I knew it was a short walk. I-I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry.

Frank: Just, please don't ever do that without telling someone, because next time it won't be me, or anyone.

I felt a tear slip down my face. I nodded and Frank hugged me. Now, I have to go inside and tell Dad. Frank read my thoughts,

Frank: It's okay, you'll be fine, you're the sharpest life.

Me: Then you start to remember, what Dad'll do? He'll kill them.

Frank smiled and raised his hands in an 'A-ha!' moment.

Frank: Then it's a win-win!

I laughed and wiped away the tear. But, Frank doesn't know that I'm not one of the sharpest lives.


	6. Joyriding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update but a sneak-peek at a new story I'll pe posting soon!

Nobody would've listened to the poor baby's mumbles from the back of the car. Everyone was focused on the mother was gripping to life in the front seat. The only reason anyone took notice or started to care was because the last words the woman last uttered; 'Save her'. The light then faded from her eyes. Heads snapped to the rear of the car where an infant was bleeding on her arm, surprising how she only got one mild cut yet the mother died. The baby's head looked at the door when the man opened it...

14 YEARS LATER...

The foster 'mother', if that's what one would even call this asshole, glared daggers at Y/N. Y/N took notice and stared back the moment the case worker leaned down to grab the file. She quickly turned back when the case worker returned back to her position with the case file in hand. 

C.W.: So, I understand you've lived in this home for 5 months?

Y/N: Yes.

C.W.: That's quite a while. Anyway, how would you describe your situation here? Do you like living here?

Y/N stuttered a bit as she thought of the right words, well, not really, she was just trying to piss off Karleigh (the foster mother). She realized her plan worked when Karleigh let out a nearly inaudible groan. 

Y/N: Well, there is a lot of rules, I feel like it's kind of stuffy, ya know?

She exaggerated her words by moving her hands. The Case Worker nodded and wrote something down, Karleigh was ready to pounce the moment the Case Worker left. 

Case Worker: Would you ever think of yourself with another family?

Y/N knew exactly what to say, what would push Karleigh right off the edge, so far off that hopefully, she could leave.

Y/N: You know what, I really do imagine myself with someone who would actually care for me.

She said in a calm tone, Karleigh, who had enough, stood up and clapped her hands as her skin complexion stood out against the wooded wall, 

Karleigh: I think that we should really wrap this up, the kids have a schedule tomorrow so they probably should get to bed.

C.W.: But it's only 2pm.

Y/N knew what she was doing, she was trying to make sure that she (Karleigh) didn't get a bad rating so the cash flow from Y/N kept coming. But, Y/N wasn't having any of that,

Y/N: Yea, Karleigh, we really should keep this going, she needs all the information she can get!

Karleigh's face turned down to meet Y/N's 'concerned' eyes. She sat down realizing that she wasn't going to win this fight, she never could against Y/N.

C.W.: Well, I think you may find this piece of news very interesting; we have D.N.A. matched you with your father, we also reached out to him and he's willing to take care of you!

Y/N was shocked, no she was mind-blown. Her father? Who was he? She never really tried to figure out about him because she knew it would be pointless. After a moment of silence the case worker finally spoke again.

C.W.: Well, his name is Frank Iero, he has 3 kids and we can get you on a trip to him as early as tonight.


End file.
